Fight for a Mate
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Squel to Truth or Lie. The cure works and the Minamino family moves out of Ningenkai to Makai. The only problem is Ayaka's giving off mating signals and now she's being chased by suitors including a lord. YYH and Inuyasha crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ayaka sat in the Japanese FBI interrogation room waiting for the interrogators while she chatted with her brother as they talked to him. She tried with all her might to make her brother laugh but no such luck. Hideaki gave her a warning that they just finished with him and to prepare herself for them. So what does she do? Ayaka turned herself upside down so her back was on the seat and her feet hanging over the head rest.

Akihiko and another agent stepped and both were a little confused and the legs hanging on the chair. They both looked under the table and saw Ayaka there smiling with her burgundy silver long hair hanging down to the ground and she acted like it was a thing she always did as she waved at them.

Akihiko asked, "Ayaka could you please sit up?"

"Sure!" Ayaka just re-seated herself in the seat.

The agents looked at each other a little freaked out at her behavior.

"Sooo, whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Uh…what were you and your brother doing with this…'cure'?" the other agent asked.

"Well, we were making a cure to the disease that stopped our mother from having kids that you ningens created."

"But she had you two," Akihiko stated.

"Yeah, but that's thanks to two people from the future," Ayaka smiled as she swung her legs. "I know it sounds weird but it's true. That's what happened when we were little."

'_Oh come on! You're not supposed to tell them that!'_ Hideaki exclaimed.

"Well, are there anymore questions before we go?"

"Yeah, we still-" Akihiko started.

"Too late!" Akaya exclaimed as she pushed off the chair and landed in front of the two men with her back to them. With a surge of energy Ayaka released the energy that created the illusion that she was human to reveal her seven tailed Yoko humanoid form. Her hair became longer, brighter, and richer than it was before. Her burgundy silver ears unfolded on top of her head and her mismatching tails unfurled from the end of her tailbone. Her body structure became taller, slender-er-er-er (a/n: my mom's favorite sound, er-er-er-er), and sexier.

The two men stared in awe at the beautiful creature in front them and were entranced by her golden hazel eyes when she turned to look at them.

Placing a hand on her hip Ayaka smirked at them and said, "I guess it's true that a Youko can entrance any male of any species." _'Brother, transform we can entrance them.'_

'_Alright I always wanted guys coming after me,'_ Hideaki thought before transforming as well.

'_Let's get out of here.'_ She turned her attention to the males still staring at her and leaned over the table as she rubbed Akihiko under chin showing off her breast, "Hey, why don't you get me and my brother out of here?"

Akihiko began to stutter, "W-w-we ca-"

"Oh come on babe, my kind can't stand being confined in small areas like this. Plus we want to see our parents to make sure the cure works."

"O-ok-okay…"

* * *

Hideaki gave the serum, plenty of their antibodies, and their research on the cure to the doctors when they found their parents were back to health. He turned to see Ayaka helping their parents into wheelchairs since they had yet to recover their strength. With a smile he went to his sister and helped his mother into her chair.

Natashi noticed all of their smiles and knew that they were planning something, "Where are we going?"

Kurama placed his hand on her arm and said, "Well let's just say we believe it's time for you to remember you past."

"You guys aren't telling me are you?"

"Dad says you use to love the place in two of your past lives and in this life before you lost your memory," Hideaki informed her.

"We have a house made and everything," Ayaka told her, "We got it finished a month ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been several years since the family left Ningenkai for Makai (a/n: Ningenkai=human world and Makai=demon world) and the air there returned both Kurama's and Natashi's strength and even Natashi's memories. Their mother remembered everything from her Takashi training to her thieving days and down to the day her mind was wiped clean. Natashi showed Ayaka and Hideaki that she was not only a Takashi but that she could take her silver Youko form from her past life, she stayed in that form most of the time, and proved that she was a puck ass in her teen years.

Now the Minamino family settled down in a field not far from a youkai (a/n: youkai=demon) village and spent most of their time gardening and hunting but the twins spent most of their free time putting videos of them doing the same thing as 'Myth Buster' on Ningenkai's internet while their parents did their own little things. (Aa/n: Quit looking you perverts!!! (Jeff Dunhum Christmas Special))

On this day Ayaka was in her family's garden picking fresh vegetables when someone suddenly pushed her face into the dirt. Giving a loud cry for help she felt a clawed skeleton hand caress her hair. That hand sent disgusted shivers down her back until a roar of anger erupted behind them. The plants erupted around them and Ayaka went limp as the demon was torn apart. She heard her father growl when he smelled her scent.

"Get inside…"

Ayaka looked up at Kurama and quickly made her ears and tails go down in fear of her father's rage. Slowly she backed away slowly towards their home so not to feel her father's wrath. That night the twins listened in on their parents conversation about what happened in the garden.

"She's giving off all the signs that she's reached the age to mate," Youko told his mate as he paced around. "What are we going to do?!"

"It appears you've never had kids as a Youko so I'll what most Youkos do and you'll do that." Natashi sighed and said, "What you're going to do as her father and as alpha is to challenge all the suitors that come for her are only the strongest. Since I'm alpha female I have to make sure that they will take good care of our daughter unlike that youkai that tried to take her earlier. That's what we're going to do."

Kurama turned to her looking like he's about to cry, "B-bu-but she's my baby girl!"

"And Hideaki's my baby boy and we're going to do the same thing with him when his body does the same thing except I'll be the one in your place and you'll be in my place."

"But my baby!"

Natashi covered her eyes with her hand and sighed again, "Kurama, you have to let her go sooner or later but until then why don't you give her herbs to cover the pheromones."

It was silent for a moment before Kurama tightly wrapped his arms around Natashi, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you weren't thinking at all, now release me before you kill me."

Hideaki looked at his sister before they went back into their lab downstairs, he sat down on a stool and sighed, "Looks like we're not going to stay together like we promised."

"Well we could mate but I'm pretty sure we would kill each by the end of the week," Ayaka sighed.

"Yeah, the mind communication is all I can take."

"Do you think any lords will come for me?"

"No, you're too ugly."

"Yeah you're right besides I hate stuck up guys like them."

"Tell me about it, we only crashed one party and now we're not invited to anymore."

"They don't even understand the concept of fun."

"They have fancy food-"

"Drink-"

"Outfits-"

Both, "But they're too stuck up to have fun."

They were both silent but then Ayaka looked down, "How long do you think we have before a youkai takes me away?"

Hideaki looked away, "I really don't know that's the one question I can't formulate…"

"We've been through so much together…school, college, trouble, adventures, time…"

"It's going to be hard to share your mind with someone else."

"Or not at all."

Hideaki looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Hideaki, if my mate is powerful enough they could break the mind link we have and we won't be able to hear each other anymore."

"I don't want that!"

"Neither do I! But it could happen! …and there's nothing we can do about it," she told him as she pulled her legs to her chest. "We both know the laws of this world and we can't do anything about it like in Ningenkai…"

Both were silent in both mind and words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Word spread across Makai that there was an available Yoko in the western lands but her father killed or maimed any youkai he saw unworthy of his daughter even a few lower lords tried to gain her hand but no such luck. Soon word spread that her father was the infamous Youko Kurama and her mother was the infamous ninja thief both powerful beings. Once that got out barely any low ranking youkai came to the family's land.

(A/n: look up en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Kistune for a knowledgeable experience and just remove the spaces. Now look up uncyclopedia. wikia. com/ wiki/ Kitsune for a more fun version of Kitsune.)

Sesshomaru smelled an exotic scent that no youkai he ever met possessed then he heard singing. He followed the scent and voice to a medium size home; he soon spotted the source of the scent and voice. He then spotted a silver fox sitting at the gate of home watching him. The fox transformed into Kurama and it was then the young Yoko noticed him. Sesshormaru stared into the vast knowledge hidden behind the beautiful golden hazel eyes that stared at him curiously.

The older Youko stood in Sesshomaru's way of getting to the young Yoko that lay beyond the fence. Sesshomaru didn't take kindly to the Youko standing in his way of what he wanted. The two stared at each trying to get the other to back down but neither would.

It was at that moment that Hideaki decided to come out making Sesshomaru glance to him and it was the moment Kurama attacked him. After a moment of surprise Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga (a/n: Bakusaiga=Explosive Crushing Fang it's his new sword in the Inuyasha story) as Kurama attacked him with his whip. He didn't understand why the Youko was attacking him until he remembered the stories of the Youko family that lived in his lands. Instead of killing the Youko he used his skills to pin Kurama to the ground effectively immobilizing him.

Ayaka gave a cry as she watched father get pinned to the ground and attacked Sesshomaru tearing him away from her father. Sesshomaru kicked her away but through the air she gain control of her body and began used her own plant powers to attack. She used a hybrid of a rose and a cherry blossom as her whip and snapped it at Sesshomaru. He disappeared from in front of her to behind her but to his surprise she was ready for his attack for she turned and blocked his attack.

Sesshomaru attacked a few more time before he realized that Ayaka didn't know his location until a second before and that's when he noticed Hideaki was watching him intently. To test his theory he disappeared and appeared beside Ayaka and just like that the Yoko side-stepped to snap her whip at him. He was right the two were twins and had a link to each other. Knowing he wouldn't be able to win as long as the Yoko twin was there Sesshomaru left leaving the family alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ayaka had no idea why her father was mad at her for she just saved his life. If she hadn't interfered the youkai would've sparred him with his sword and she didn't want lose her father. She tried to explain to him that youkai didn't challenge him for her nor did he lose the battle she just distracted the youkai but of course he wouldn't listen. Natashi finally slapped some sense into him, literally, and told him that since their daughter interfered with the fight the demon would have to come back and make an official challenge for Ayaka.

* * *

Ayaka and Hideaki were certainly finishing up one of their on-line shows when they heard an explosion outside. They quickly finished and ran up the stairs to the front lawn and found their dad pinned on the ground by the white haired youkai from before. They both leaned sideways and saw the look of an angry defeat written on their father's face.

Sesshomaru looked at the twins and hid his slight surprise at how the two moved as one to look at their father on the ground. He realized Kurama and walked towards Ayaka only to be stopped by woman, who was a foot shorter than him, and was quite surprised when she hit him on the head with a metal fan.

"You may have won the challenge but you still need to get my approval," Natashi told him.

"And a ningen like you can stop me," he stated.

"As a Takashi I can Lord Sesshomaru and I'm pretty sure you can't take on our whole family. Now would you like to come in for tea?"

Kurama growled until Natashi threw her fan at him. Ayaka and Hideaki looked at each and then both exclaimed, "Cheese and Chackers!!" "I got the crackers!" "I got the cheese!" then they both ran inside.

Sesshomaru watched in silent disgust as the twin placed crackers and sliced cheese on a piece of paper. (A/n: tic-tac-toe with cheese and crackers from Pajama Sam!! They have it for the Wii now! I couldn't believe it when I saw it.) He was even more disgusted when Hideaki ate one of the pieces of cheese on the paper.

"Hideaki! Stop eating my pieces!!!" Ayaka yelled at her brother.

"Be civilized," Natashi warned.

"But he ate my cheese," she whined.

"I did not!" Hideaki mumbled through a mouth full of cheese.

"That's it!" Ayaka then tackled her brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to go out to the garden?" Natashi asked completely ignoring her twins.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, stood up, and headed towards the door.

'_Told you this would work,'_ Hideaki thought to Ayaka.

'_Never doubted you,'_ Ayaka thought back and couldn't stop a giggle that came out of her mouth. _'As soon as he leaves let's look up some more myths.'_

'_Good idea.'_

* * *

I need ideas! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ayaka was toweling herself off after her bath in the hot spring when she smelled an acidic smell. "What is that smell?"

A green light shot out from behind her as demon jumped out in front of her and she screamed as she fell to the ground covering her head with her tails quickly wrapping around her. Ayaka then quickly scrambled to jump back into the hot spring only to be stopped by a hot burning liquid flying into her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Ayaka startled when she screamed out in pain. He saw her dunk and splash hot spring water into her eyes. When he got close Ayaka scrambled back away as she tried to open her eyes to look at him. As the water dripped down her face blood began to drip out of her eyelids. Not giving her a moment to react Sesshomaru snatched her up, wrapped his Mokomoko around her naked body, and took off into the sky.

"Put me down!" Ayaka screamed as she tried to kick at Sesshomaru but his Mokomoko held her legs and arms immobile. "Let go!"

"If you want to lose your sight I suggest you stay silent," Sesshomaru told effectively silencing her. He landed on the grounds of his castle and ordered a healer.

* * *

"I'm not allowing you to put that stuff in my eyes!" Ayaka screamed at the healer as she hid her head under a pillow of the healing ward.

"If you don't let me your eyes will never heal," the healer told her as he pulled the pillow off.

Ayaka shot her leg up and kicked the container of medicine out of his hand. The container shattered against the wall splattering the medicine on it and then she yelled, "Your so called medicine will do more damage than good! I know because I work with medicine with my father and brother all the time! So keep that stuff away from me!!"

The healer sighed and went to go get help once he was gone Ayaka used her plant powers to make her own paste medicine. Struggling to open her eyes as she rubbed the paste into pupils once she felt a slight burning sensation under her eyelids she put the paste on top of her damaged eyelids. _'Stupid healers! That medicine would've killed me. Doesn't he know that paste is deadly to Youkos.'_

'_Sis, what happened, where are you?'_ Hideaki suddenly asked frantic.

'_I was attacked by some sort of acid youkai and now I'm in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. See I told you guys I was being followed but you guys didn't believe me.'_

'_Hang on me and dad are coming for you.'_

'_Okay.'_

"My healer tells me you're not taking the medicine," Sesshomaru suddenly told her as he entered the healing ward.

"Of course I'm not taking that paste. It would've killed me! That stuff is for Daiyoukais not Youkos. I rather use my own paste." Ayaka felt his eyes glaring daggers into her back and finally she asked, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm protecting my future mate."

"You're more of a stalker than a mate," she told him with distaste.

"You have no respect for a lord."

Ayaka heard amusement in his voice and continued, "Well I'm sorry but I'm young and a Yoko; we are tricksters. We also don't like to chained… What are you doing? Give that back!"

Sesshomaru just grabbed one of her bi (a/n: the flames on the magic Youkos tails if one catches and holds onto it they get a wish, smart of lord Fluffy) and was tightly holding onto it. Since Ayaka's eyes were blurred by the paste she never saw the smirk on his face. "Not without that wish your kind does."

"Not unless you have a death wish," she growled at him as her youki shifted around her. Her body arched, her lips bared her sharp fangs, tails whipped behind her, and ears were up in full alert.

Even though her eyelids refused to open Sesshomaru knew her eyes were blazing with anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru watched as Ayaka struggle with her anger until she finally growled, "What do you want?"

"I want you to stay here and be one of the healers," he told her.

"Only if my brother stays with me," she spoke through her teeth.

"I don't think you have room for demanding," as he held up her bi.

Ayaka opened her mouth to answer but Kurama's voice filled the air, "Ayaka don't answer that you don't have to do anything for him."

Ayaka waved her tails to behind her showing him that Sesshomaru had one of her bis. Kurama turned his angry glare at Sesshomaru and began to growl at him as his power flared around him but he was unable to interfere. Neither could Hideaki who was shaking with rage at what Sesshomaru was forcing his sister to do. Sesshomaru knew that the older Youko couldn't interfere with this like could've before.

"Fine! I'll become one of your healers," Ayaka barked and waited for Sesshomaru to give back her bi.

Sesshomaru opened his hand releasing the bi to her before turning to leave and said, "You have a week to pack your things."

"Not until her eyes are healed," Kurama growled, "I will not have my daughter blind in this place. Who knows what your healers will do to her."

"…Very well," with that he left the room letting the Youkos gather up their family.

* * *

"That's another myth busted!" Ayaka squealed to the camera as she held up a sign with doodles of the busted myth. "But like any scientists we like to see things blow up even if they're not supposed to."

"That's right," Hideaki chimed in, "and since this is our last weekly showing which we are now changing it to monthly showing. Ayaka has gotten a job and can't do weekly anymore. So Ayaka will be doing the honors of blowing up the experiment."

"Yay!" Ayaka hit their-oh so famous blow up button and blow up their experiment. "Boom! Well, that's it for today so we'll see you next month."

With that Hideaki turned off the camera and uploaded it to the internet. "I hate what that stupid fluff's making you do."

"He stole my bi what am I suppose to do?" Ayaka asked.

"I don't know, kill him?"

"I would if I didn't have acid in my eyes."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon, I don't want Lord Fluffy-butt coming to get me."

"Stupid Lord Fluffy-butt."

"At least I got him to let me come back once a month."

"True but still stupid Lord Fluffy-butt."

Ayaka rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, "Well, I better go."

"See ya sis."

"See ya bro."

With that Ayaka left her home to go to Sesshomaru's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped when he heard weird music playing from Ayaka's work room (a/n: ode to my car by Adam Sandler it just started playing on my iTunes and it seemed to fit Ayaka weird personality). Stepping into the room he found Ayaka annoying the other healers with her music. She looked at him startled when he shut off her weird music box and dragged her out of the room by her arm.

"Lord Fl-Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" Ayaka asked as she was dragged along by Sesshomaru.

"Your Youko expertises are needed," he informed her.

'_Of course Lord Fluffy-butt won't ask for help only demands it,'_ Ayaka thought. To her surprise Sesshomaru dragged her into the large conference room filled with blue Youkos. Immediately she pulled away from Sesshomaru and pulled her hair out of its tie fluffing it out as she followed Sesshomaru into the room.

One of the females came to her and bowed as she spoke in their native tongue, "Greetings young one, you must be very experienced to have so many tails at such a young age."

"Greetings, I'm Ayaka, and being in Ningenkai does that and having Youko Kurama as a father also helps," Ayaka answered.

Hearing Youko Kurama was her father made all the other Youkos murmur in surprise.

The female raised her eyebrow and gave her a dirty smirk, "How did you get here with this dog?"

"He got my bi." _'He also beat my father.'_

The female directed her gaze back at Sesshomaru and spoke in normal tongue, "Shall we begin Lord Sesshomaru?"

'_Great he needs me to teach the customs of the Youko's…'_

It was soon apparent that Sesshomaru had no experience with Youkos and Ayaka had to do most of the talking, one of which ended in a fight when one of the Youkos insulted her for having her bi caught by Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai nearly interfered with the fight if not for the other Youkos explaining to him that she had every right to attack the other Youko after the insult he threw at her. Even though the other Youko was a tail higher than her Ayaka still beat him with all her amazingly flexible body but she neither split any blood nor did she kill the other Youko instead she humiliated him by letting him live.

Sesshomaru was quite impressed that Ayaka, who was still considered young by the other Youkos that didn't have as many tails as her, was able to take down an older Youko. He became more determined to have Ayaka as his mate even though she showed no interest in him. After the meeting Ayaka immediately left the room and ran off before he could stop her nor could he pick up her scent.

* * *

Ayaka was in her room not wanting to be around Sesshomaru any longer than she had to be. After the fight with the other Youko she could smell his arousal and so could the others they even made remarks in Youko tongue about it. If it wasn't for the fact that Sesshomaru owned her she would've attacked him. Taking out her iPod she put on her specially designed headphones and tuned out the world around her. She began singing in her head 'The Veronicas':

"_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

"You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?

"Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

"Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

"I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?

"Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

"Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

"Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

"Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing

"Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me

"Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were"

'_Will you shut up?!'_ Hideaki yelled in her head scaring Ayaka enough to make her fall off the bed.

'_Don't need to yell,'_ she told her brother as she took off her headphones. _'Believe me I deserve this time. I hate Lord Fluffy-butt! He didn't even know the culture of the Youkos! He even got aroused when I attacked a blue Youko for insulting me! It was so humiliating!'_

'_How disgusting! I should come and switch places with just to see how long it takes Lord Fluffy-butt to realizing I took you place.'_

Ayaka chuckled at the thought and they soon began to throw ideas around just to mess with Lord Fluffy-butt.

* * *

Heehee, I'm in class and I'm posting this chapter. LMAO!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ayaka sat on top of a tall ladder in Sesshomaru's library as she closed the book in her lap that she just finished reading and put it back on the shelf. She stood up on the ladder pushed the ladder across the library and it stopped in front of Sesshomaru who decided to do some quiet reading. Unfortunately for Ayaka she didn't notice Sesshomaru like he noticed her and the skin tight clothes she wore.

The lord could smell the pheromones that her body was still giving off and decided to try to seduce her. As Ayaka leaned back against the ladder Sesshomaru appeared in front of her which scared the shit out of her which made a few certain events happen. Ayaka first screamed, second she kicked him in the face, and third and final she hit him with the three pound book she was about to read. The Yoko looked down at Sesshomaru on the floor embarrassed that she just kicked and hit him with a book.

She coughed and said, "I'll be in the healer's ward," before she quickly ran out.

* * *

Hideaki was laughing his head off and so Kurama finally asked, "What did she do?"

He spoke through his laughs, "She…Lord Fluffy-butt…surprised sis-sister…and she kicked…him and hit…him with a book…in the head…"

A moment later Kurama began to life his head off too.

"I gotta get over there! Have to torment Lord Fluffy-butt!"

* * *

Ayaka was reading up on Makai plants as she walked through the garden not noticing Sesshomaru until a clawed hand passed over her hip as he passed. She had to tense all her muscle just to keep from hissing at him taking a deep breath she continued walking. Suddenly she broke out into a run and ran straight to her room. Locking the door she leapt into strong waiting arms smiling.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked by the healing ward and spared a brief glance towards Ayaka's back before heading to dining area. He paused when he saw Ayaka sitting at the table eating he disappeared and reappeared at the healing ward but Ayaka wasn't there. Slightly confused he went back to the dining room but paused again when he saw two Ayaka's at two separate table. But when he blinked one was gone trying not to be bothered by it he took his place at the head of the table.

Ayaka slide a tray under the table without anyone seeing and thought, _'OMG, you should see Lord Fluffy-butt's face! This is going to be so much fun!'_

'_I can see it stupid! I told you this would be fun,'_ Hideaki thought back.

'_What shall we do next to confuse him?'_

'_How about this?'_ as he thought about what they would do next.

'_Ooh, that's so bad but that's why we're Youkos.'_

'_Yes!'_

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking through the hall when Ayaka suddenly kissed him and ran away. It wasn't a deep kiss nor was it a peak he turned to follow but she was nowhere to be seen. He had a growing suspicious something up Ayaka never showed any signs of affection towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ayaka was in the training room practicing her whip and sword combination when she was suddenly disarmed and pinned to the ground. Looking up she found Sesshomaru on top of her staring down at her with blood red eyes. _'Hi-Hideaki I think we went too far!!'_ She stared at him in fear as he bared his fangs and moved towards her neck but a silver streak tackled him.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and saw Ayaka's twin brother on top of him who soon jumped back to his sister. Akaya smiled nervously and then he realized what happened, they tricked him because they looked the same aside from the ears it was easy for them to do. "Which one of you kissed me?" he growled.

Ayaka pointed to her brother who smiled smugly.

"Get out of my castle," he glared at Hideaki.

Hideaki frowned but didn't argue and said as he left, "You defiantly don't know a thing of how to woe a Yoko."

Ayaka picked her weapons and walked out not even acknowledging him but said, "Just because you beat my father and stole my bi doesn't mean I belong to you. I still final say in this."

Sesshomaru didn't want that nor did he want another male taking her so decided to do some research.

* * *

Ayaka was listening to one of her favorite song by 'the veronicas' in her personal office that Sesshomaru had given her so not disturb the other healers and danced around singing along with the song (a/n: We're not gonna take it remake). She was quite happy about it because now she didn't have to argue with the older healer with her way of making medicine and music. Between head bagging and jumping up and down she never noticed Sesshomaru briefly step in and leave a bright red box on one of the tables.

It was around lunch when she actually noticed the box and being a Yoko her curiosity got the better of her and took a look in it. To her surprise it was filled with various types of seeds from common to a few rare ones. Instead of going to lunch she went to work of planting the few rare plants along with a few common plants. Ayaka had no idea who left them nor did she care plants were plants to her.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking by Ayaka's healing quarters and she wasn't there. He headed to the gardens and found her with the one youkai he never wanted any yasha near. Shot over to them and threw the youkai aside as he growled his order at Ayaka, "Do not go near that youkai!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ayaka hissed in anger. "I'm a healer not a slave!"

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get Ayaka to do as he ordered so instead he turned to the youkai and ordered, "You are not to come near her." Sesshomaru grabbed Ayaka's arm and dragged her away from the youkai.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru wet tongue traveled up a moon pale slender stomach to the Yokos breast making her breathing hitch. His hand wondered back down her stomach to the folds in between her legs. She was so soft but yet so strong. Sesshomaru went to kiss her but only to find that she was gone. Looking around he saw the youkai that Ayaka was with in the garden but now he was covered in blood. Looking down at the youkai's Sesshomura saw Ayaka's body, her eyes glazed, her slightly open lips were blue, all of her limbs were stiff and limp.

Sesshomaru shot out upright gasping and looked around his room and found it was just a dream.

* * *

Yay! We can update again!!! Sorry I know this is a shitty and short but hey I couldn't think what to put. But the next chapter is little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ayaka was getting annoyed with mysterious gifts appearing in her work area and now her whole work area was filled with plants that climbed all over the walls, floors, and even the furniture. She didn't mind or anything but it was the fact whoever left them knew when she hard at work and listening to her music. Ayaka sighed and went back to experimenting not noticing someone coming up behind her.

'_So bro how was it like to kiss Sesshomaru?'_ she asked her brother.

'_He has soft lips I'll give him that,'_ Hideaki informed her. _'I can't say how he tastes though.'_

'_Let me guess you have a boyfriend now.'_

There was a long pause and Ayaka knew he was trying to find his words and making faces as while. _'No!!'_

'_Bro, it's okay we're not in Ningenkai anymore all youkais are bisexual. Mom and dad will understand.'_

Ayaka suddenly sensed someone behind her and she quickly jumped out of the way just as a blade cut into the table. She turned and she the youkai she was talking to earlier smiling at her insanely. Quickly she pulled out her whip hoping it would keep the youkai away.

Sesshomaru walked into Ayaka's office and saw Arthfael covered in blood standing over a body that was hidden by an upturn table but the skin tight black leather boots told him who it was. His eyes bleed crimson in anger as his marks darken and he attacked the other youkai viciously. Not wishing to prolong Ayaka's suffering Sesshomaru killed Arthfael and turned his attention to the bleeding Yoko. He knelt beside her and searched a pulse. Finding it very faint he quickly scooped her up and took her to the healing ward.

The healers stitched her up and used the salve that Ayaka made on the wounds but still she wouldn't respond. Sesshomaru had to close her glazed over eyes because he couldn't take the fact that he couldn't look into them without seeing the knowledge that they once held. Since she was a Youko Ayaka healed very quickly but she still wouldn't respond. It wasn't long before Hideaki came to the castle shaking almost like he was affected by the attack as well.

Sesshomaru took him to his sister and he saw how much of an effort he took just to get to the castle and even to the ward. As soon as he was next to her he changed forms and curled up next to his sister. Without him Sesshomaru would've never known that Ayaka was getting worse rather than better. He picked up both Ayaka and Hideaki, who was still sleeping on top of her, and took off towards the Youko forest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ayaka woke up disoriented in a strange room but there was a familiar smell of her brother and other Youkos scents. Looking around she found her brother curled up next to her asleep. It was the worst part of the connection they had they feel whatever the other is feeling pain and all. She knew she was in the Youko kingdom but she didn't know how she got there all she remembered was the youkai attacking her then nothing she was just floating. Floating in darkness, light, weightless, it was some sort of freedom but just only from her body. Then suddenly she was pulled back into her solid form…then hands…they took her. Now all she felt was an itch on her tailbone and it wasn't pleasant. Not wanting to get up she laid back down and fell back to sleep.

A few hours earlier Sesshomaru stood in front of the Youko forest holding his once-soon-to-be-mate in his arms. He set her down, took out Tenseiga, and sliced away imps that were trying to take away Ayaka's soul along with Hideaki's which would be dragged down with her. Leaning down he kissed Ayaka's cheek and whispered, "You're free, goodbye love." He waited a distance away until several Youkos came out and took them before flying back to his castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been almost year since Sesshomaru let Ayaka go and it hurt him each day but he wouldn't go back to her unless she came to him. Although he was sure that her father wouldn't let her until he was tackled by a body as soon as he closed the door of his room. Before he could react sharp fangs sank into his neck and he would've killed the intruder until he saw silver burgundy hair and ears covering his chest.

"What are you doing?" he growled at her.

The fangs pulled out and the slender body jumped away as she licked her lips. "Why wouldn't I be here? You did what no other has done and thanks to that I gain another tail, so now let's see if you can actually catch a clever fox," she winked before darting off out the window.

Realizing that Ayaka's mother and father accepted him for their daughter's mate Sesshomaru growled and took off after her but not before he grabbed a gold jeweled waist band from his dresser. He followed her sent and of course she was heading to element, a forest. With smile he spoke enchanted words to the waist band and let it fly to its intended target.

Ayaka was smiling widely as she ran towards the forest thinking that she could have some fun with Sesshomaru by using her plant to make it longer. She yelped when something attached to her waist making her tumble over. Standing up Ayaka looked at her waist and saw a gold jeweled waist band wrapped around it. Not waiting to get caught just yet she ran to the woods that were when she felt Sesshomaru gaining on her. She tried to control the plants but found she couldn't. "What the hell?!"

Unfortunately she decided to stop and the daiyoukai took her down as she yelped. "Looks like I caught you."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long to get this up I've been...a bit distracted.

* * *

Chapter 14

Ayaka was giving a mock struggle with Sesshomaru as he pulled off her clothes. As the struggles continued the more aroused the daiyoukai above her got; he was determined to claim her. When Sesshomaru yanked off Ayaka's leather pants he held down her hips and licked her pussy making her gasp. Ayaka cried when that disturbingly long tongue stuck up inside of her.

Sesshomaru pulled back and smirked, "I thought all Youkos had sex."

"That rumor is not true only to Youkos like my father…he's the reason the rumor started-Oh God! What are you doing?!" as she jumped when Sesshomaru grabbed hold of the base of her many tails and tickled the nerves there.

Sesshomaru just smirked and continued to tickle the nerves as he slowly raised himself over her. He lifted up her shirt over her somewhat large breasts he began to lick them. Neither unable to contain themselves any longer they both attacked each other for dominance. In the end Sesshomaru took Ayaka hard like wild animals but a lot more dangerous for everything around them.

As they settled down Ayaka finally started tugging on the waist band attached to her middle section. "What is this?"

Sesshomaru lazily looked down at the waist band as he flicked his hand towards it said, "It was one of the gifts I was going to give you before that youkai attacked you. I used it to make sure you couldn't use your plants."

Ayaka glared at him briefly before resting her head on his chest and said, "You know my father still wants to kill you for putting me and my brother in danger like that. You could've told me the bastard was deranged psycho I would've killed him or at least maimed him."

That took him a little by surprise, "Who taught those words?"

"My mother, she was a punk and still is."

Sesshomaru only grunted in response.

"Yes I know my family is weird."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" cried a pure white child as she ran Kurama.

"Hi there, my little angel," he said as he picked her up but then glared at one of the two figures that followed her. "Hello Ayaka…Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded to him as he helped the now pregnant Ayaka to her parents' house. Hideaki came out and smiled at little girl in his father's arms, "Hi there Moriko."

"Uncle Hideaki!" the Youko daiyoukai hybrid cried.

Kurama set his grand-daughter down so she could greet her uncle and then glared at Sesshomaru again.

"Hi daddy," Ayaka smiled at her father obvious to the glaring at her mate.

"Kurama stop being rude," Natashi scolded her mate.

Youko snorted and turned his head away.

"Come on in," Natashi told them.

"I do believe Kurama and I have business to take care of first," Sesshomaru informed them.

"We'll see you two inside," Ayaka said as she walked to her mother, "Don't kill each other."

Once they were inside Kurama attacked Sesshomaru and then the battle between them started. Inside the house the family had no idea that their mates' battle was getting bloody.

Moriko was playing a board game with Hideaki as her dog tail wagging behind her. When Kurama and Sesshomaru finally came in they were both bruised and bloody which wasn't a surprise to the family they did it every time they came together, it was an alpha dominance thing for them. It was obvious that neither one won so they gave up and came inside. The family knew neither would kill each other because their mates would be mad at whoever won. So the fights were just to see if the other was still as powerful as the other.

The end.

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done! I know it's a corny ending but that's all I could think of so oh well!


End file.
